Sailor Comet A new Beggining
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: comet is back!


Sailor Comet Episode 2: Rising up and diamonding down please guess whos here lol

_**Sailor Comet Episode 2: Rising up and diamonding down**_

Theme song opening: The stars cant hide these tears I cry but I will never stop searching for the light of hope I will never rest until the world is bright again I will never give in my dreams and I will search for you forever as I am sailor .. Meteor...Sailor...Meteorite... Sailor... musico... sailor… nibiru we are the ones some of you may fight… She is the one named cometa she is the one… sailor Comet .

Its been years since her mighty fall and rebirth now she is back and ready Oh NO!! I'm late again better run bye mum, serene your lunch … thanks bye!! "Yawn" I knew I should of went to bed instead of watching naruto "I blame you naruto"!! Ahh I am going to hit a girl "girl looks blinks and screams" Watch Out!! I screamed I missed her by an inch. Phew "she then said I'm meteo… meted you" I'm cometa "

she flinched thinking it is her" wah I better get to school!! Ding dong ring rang I made it just "SERENE your 2 minutes late" what my watch and the school bell must be wrong "that's the second bell young lady" ohh that's why im late then "HALL NOW"! … No fair (Standing with a hat saying dunce on her head)… Being watched by a teacher wearing white with white hair … he needs to bleach his roots… (BIG TIME!!) Im glad school is over "ding dong comets messenger" Teleport Go!! "Flash, rabbit appears" comers what's wrong "I sense diamond is back" daimond? Who's daimond 1st its diamond 2nd a villain destroyed by the sailor scouts He's back lets go find him I should transform comet prism power!

Where could daimond be (comers say again "IT'S DIAMOND") yesh okay okay. Why o why I should fight the bleached wonder … comer it is oh what ever … right then lets go about time I want to play sailor v games not live them "comers well you have too grr Im hungry … " you are like serina who ? Sailor moon …? The moon princess"… oh MEATBALL HEAD!! "Oh come on are you protector of justice or just a major flake" oh hush comer or no carrots "im okay" magic blur "

hmm these sailor scouts are becoming very sickening if you do not destroy them I will destroy you! Yes madam vampire chaos go forth diamond and do not fail me or you will pay the price of eternal sleep I won't" magic blur I hate running I sense he is close be careful im always careful (runs into wall) what did you just say… hey bleach have you seen daimond "its DIAMOND" comet brat ah snap its diamond.. Now she gets it right …ouch he hit me

"attack" um okay comet musical flute burst ah that terrible sound (diamond runs off) "he's getting away follow him!" im going!! Where is he "why would I know!" good point hey there he is quick comer "I forgot stop calling me comer its comet" oh I didn't know you are so much not like your true mother NEP…

wait I shouldn't say who is nep is it a sailor scout? No more information for you sorry now get him… comet pipe lullaby(diamond falls asleep) "comet quickly destroy him" so he wont get a new life its sad ohh I know what to do …comet pipe refresh!!... Gorgeous he has a new life deep shaking ….! Huh ahh!! Its going to hit me "rose!" huh it… it is tuxedo mask "Uranus Neptune what are you doing she is from beyond the solar system she must be an enemy "what"

She must be destroyed "she saved diamond" I turned him good what's wrong with that "hmm Neptune lets go Uranus (grabs arm pulls away) "Uranus: ow your hurting me" "Neptune: am I?"  
"Uranus: I want you to touch me gently" "Neptune: later when we are alone…

"Comet: that's an adult mood isn't it? Tuxedo mask: farewell Comet … lets go sailor comet okay (detransforms) now for ice cream… how about this see this its called geometry and you have that big maths test tomorrow "I'm doomed" Try studying!!

Theme Song: ending YAYS!

You can make all of a difference try helping all in need you will feel happy like us scouts and will you help us save the day you can be a sailor scout too by believing in the power…the power…of love…The Power Of Love!!

Please Note That in This Version Sailor Uranus and Neptune Are Not Cousins and sailor Uranus is a Boy Thank You


End file.
